1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aromatic beverage container involving a scented member affixed to a single serving container of drinkable liquid such as water which serves to enhance the perceived taste of the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular in recent years to be more health conscious and to drink beverages which are more natural and low in calories and additives. Bottled water has also become very popular primarily due to the fact there are typically no preservatives or artificial additives, and there are no calories. One variation of bottled water includes the addition of a mild fruit flavor which enhances the taste, giving the person the perception they are drinking more than just water. One disadvantage of this flavored water is that the flavorings often contain chemicals and or calories which some people find objectionable.
It would therefore be an improvement to provide a bottled water that appears to have various flavors without the disadvantage of calories or the addition of any type of additives to the water itself.